


Varric's Gift

by MissAmiraDancer



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Not my usual style, a gift for tumblrs secret santa, not my inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmiraDancer/pseuds/MissAmiraDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from Halamshiral, Varric knows that the Inquisitor has feelings for him, and is disappointed that he never danced with her. He intends to fix that, along with some other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varric's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for thegillyfox on tumblr for the Dragon Age Secret Santa! Hope you like it and I hope I did a good job portraying Chelle!

Chelle sighed, relaxing on her bed, 

‘I never thought that I’d be happy to be out of a fancy dress.’ Halamshiral had been way more tiring than she expected. ‘And what’s so grand and great about “this Game” anyway?’ She snorted, ‘At least the Empress is safe and a temporary alliance secured. Damn stuffy nobles. The ones back home weren’t nearly this bad.’ She sighed, a longer exhale this time. Her memories of life before the Circle were slowly fading as time went on. She kind of missed her family, but also was more than thrilled to finally experience life to the fullest, and only having to worry about one “Templar” watching her.”

‘Although, I had not planned on experiencing a full life this way.’ She chuckled a little, and started to move about her room, putting her finery away and getting ready for another day of meetings, planning, strategy, and now, with the new alliance assured, even more nobles. Lost in her own mind, the knock at her door scared her. She jumped with a loud, “eep!” and went to the door, peeking around it like a frightened fennec. 

“Rest easy, Wispy, it’s just me.” The lower, chuckling, tenor voice relaxed her nerves and soothed her mind in an instant.

“Varric! I’m sorry; I was just so lost in my own thoughts…” she let her words trail off as the older man raised an eyebrow.

“I can leave if you’re busy.” His tone was flatter than she hoped.

“No, no, really it’s okay!” She almost tripped over her own feet trying to move aside and open the door so he could come in. 

‘Real smooth, Chelle, real smooth.’

The blonde came into her room and looked around, admiring the stained glass she had chosen. 

“I’m surprised, Inquisitor.”

‘Oh no. He rarely uses my title.’ Chelle closed the door and went to stand by his side.

“What’s so surprising? Not as many papers up here as you thought, Varric?”

The dwarf chuckled, “Well not only that, but Serault Glass? I think it’s a little over the top, even for you.” She smiled at his odd compliment.

“It’s not over top. Besides, the rest of Skyhold is covered with Inquisition decorations. This at least offers a break. Oh and Josie told me that accepting the glass as gift from the Marquis would be looked well upon by the Orlesian nobility after Halamshiral.”

Varric smiled and nodded his head. “Good point. But was it really wise to climb the walls and gardens of one of the biggest palaces in Thedas wearing heels and a ball gown?”

“Fashion first! Besides, in the Circle we never got to get dressed up for anything. I just had to take the opportunity when it came.” The blonde seemed content with that, and turned to face her. 

“Speaking of opportunities, there was one that I missed that I need to apologize for.” His normally playful tone took a serious turn. 

“Oh? You didn’t come up here to get away from all the nobles packing it in downstairs?”

“Well that too. The Herald’s Rest is also full of them, asking for wine brands not even I’ve heard of.” Chelle cringed at the thought of her companions, being pushed out the nobles. Bull and his men would make do, probably taking their company to one of the empty towers in Skyhold. Sera would at best lock herself in her room or at worst, start playing pranks on everyone in a mask. Her heart skipped at beat at the thought of Cole, surrounded by so many ‘loud voices.’ He would hopefully escape to the gardens, or perhaps the library underneath Skyhold’s main hall. 

“So what’s this opportunity?” 

“I know you wanted to dance at the Winter Palace.” His tone lightened a bit, “But after Adamant and the things with Bianca, and the Inquisition’s reputation to uphold; I didn’t think it would be right.” His words hurt her, but she was ecstatic to dance with him.

“Are you sure you want to now, Varric?” Her own feelings for him be damned, she refused to do anything with him unless he was certain. A small sigh came from him.

“Yes I’m sure. Bianca pulled her final stunt with me. As much as I care for her, she and I could never physically be together with her family’s rivalry against my own, among other things. I’ll move on from it in time, don’t worry.”

‘Good. It can stay that way too.’ Pulled into her thoughts again, she didn’t notice that Varric had opened the door, letting the song from the musicians that came in with the nobles drift into her room. 

“Besides, I saw your skills on the dance floor. I think you’ll do just fine.” She let out a small gasp as a strong arm went around her waist, the other holding her left hand. She wanted to say something funny, use humor to get out of this situation, but she was already moving with the sound and the way the blonde danced.  
They danced around and around, stepping, twirling and smiling at each other with the music. It was near the end of the song when Varric spun her around and slipped her down to fall across his waist. Chelle gasped at the quick movement, and how she didn’t end up on the floor. 

‘I hope he didn’t notice that!’ She thought as their song came to a close.

“Come on now Wispy; I’d never drop you.”

‘Okay, he totally did.’ Varric helped her back up. 

“Is my apology dance accepted?” He asked, bowing with exaggeration. Chelle giggled,

“Yes, it is. Thank you, Varric.” She watched him turn to the door, “Wait!” The unintended urgency in her tone made him turn to her, one eyebrow raised,

“Yes?”

“Although I love your nickname for me, my real name is Chelle.” The dwarf shut the door and spun to face her completely, a full smile on his face.

“I know it is. I’ve read over Cassandra’s documents about you.” His tone and expression brightened her heart, but the fact that it wasn’t a surprise disappointed her.

“Oh.” She said, her voice quieting, eyes downcast, “I thought it would be a surprise.” The dwarf took a step closer to her, making her look at him,

“Hey now, you think I’d let Cassandra publish papers and journals about you without at least making sure she spells your name right? It’s a service really.” She chuckled, a lighter mood coming back to her, 

“You’re right. And I don’t think I want to know how she spelled my name before you came along.” She smiled at him, “Thanks Varric.”

“You’re welcome.” The blonde said, taking a step closer to her. “And Chelle?” Her heart fluttered at how he said her real name,

“Yes Varric?” Her words were more rushed than she hoped.

“I know that you’ve wanted me for awhile now.” His hands wrapped over hers, amber-hazel eyes locked her into his gaze. “With Bianca gone, I have been thinking about how  
things might work out with you. I’m not one for humans, but for you, I’ll try just about anything.”

‘Oh my Maker this is actually happening!’ Chelle swore that her smile must have nearly split her face in two.

“Varric, I…” 

‘Great, just when I needed it; I lose my tongue! Pull it together!’ His hands began to slide off hers,

“Too much too soon? Thought so. Just,” he paused sighing, “just forget I said anything.” Chelle was left breathless, her mouth searching for words but her mind going too fast to say anything. 

‘Come on! Don’t lose him now, or you’re never going to get him back!’ Chelle grabbed his hands and sank into her knees, kissing him as best as she could on his lips. The dwarf made a startled noise, and then kissed back, matching her passion. His huge arms wrapped around her, squeezing her. They stayed like that for some time, Chelle broke their kiss first, needing air. Varric groaned,

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” He went back to kissing her, pushing her back to the bench that rested at the foot of her bed. With her sitting and him standing, he kissed her deeper, and she whimpered into it but let his tongue into her mouth. He held her neck in one large hand, rubbing the tension away. She laced her hands around his neck and just enjoyed him. When they broke apart, his deep amber eyes stared at her. “I should remember that not everyone can talk like I do.” Chelle giggled,

“Not everyone can kiss like you either.”

“Well thank you. I guess it was a good thing that you lost your tongue then.”

“An excellent thing.”


End file.
